


Freaking out over the holidays because there's nothing to do

by valkyeet (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas Is Coming [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday Season, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Phil Coulson and Melinda May were losing their minds because there was nothing wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going up kind of on time today.

Director Coulson was having a hard time believing that there was nothing going on except for everyone being happy and festive. He almost wanted something to happen, to give him something to do.

Agent May felt the same way. It was like when she was doing the desk job, waiting for someone to come tell her that they needed her. 

But together, due to the holidays, they were looking for problems. 

When Daisy tried to make a second batch of cookies after Coulson ate the entire first tray, May tried to join her and help. Turned out, there was one thing Melinda May was bad at. (Hint, it’s called baking.)

When Mack tried looking under Lola’s hood to make Coulson a new miniature one that actually flew, Coulson tried to wrestle Mack away from the car. (It didn’t go exactly as planned due to Mack’s physical size.)

When Simmons tried to replicate a real living Christmas tree, not that the fake one had problems, May thought it would have some special powers and tried to fight it. (It was a tree made by Simmons, who actually thought Simmons would stop at just a tree.)

When Fitz tried to make everyone new phones that were untraceable for their gifts, Coulson almost shot one that messed up. (According to him, it was destined to cause problems.)

When Elena tried to get everyone gifts without letting anyone see, May thought that she was up to something and that she was going to kill them all for the holidays. (She looked suspicious, how was May to know that she was smuggling Christmas gifts into the base.)

When Lincoln tried testing his powers by making Christmas lights, Coulson thought he was trying to electrocute the tree, and tried getting Daisy to kill Lincoln. (Well, it made sense, Daisy did lose several hours of sleep for that tree.)

-o-

By the evening, everyone had decided Coulson and May had gone crazy. 

“Shouldn’t we be putting them in quarantine?” Fitz asked. 

Lincoln didn’t want to object, but he had to answer that with another question. “Yeah, how do you think that’s going to go down? ‘Hey Coulson, you totally terrify me, but I kind of need you to go into the quarantine room because you and May are being really weird.’”

Coulson and May tried to bust their way into the room at that moment, after conspiring together, saying that everyone else was totally up to something. Turned out, everyone else was up to something. They were trying to make sure the two of them hadn’t gone crazy.

“We know there’s something going on,” Coulson started. “If you guys think you can butter us up with all this holiday cheer, and then overthrow us, you’re all wrong.”

Daisy was the first to laugh. Then Fitz, and soon they were all laughing, save Coulson and May, who looked on confused like they were the sane ones.

“Seriously,” Fitz finally asked. “Are both of you feeling okay?”

May sat down on the closest chair in the lab. “There’s just nothing to do,” she tried saying, only for the laughing to start up again.

“Melinda ‘I just signed up to be the pilot and it’s everyone else’s fault that I got into fights’ May, is saying she’s freaking out over the holidays because there’s nothing to do?” Daisy managed to get out between laughs. 

Mack looked at Daisy. “Seriously? She just signed up to be the pilot?”

And the group was laughing and making fun of May and Coulson within a second. But the two being made fun of looked at each other and their shoulders slumped with defeat.

“Oh come on,” Coulson tried. “Just make me hot chocolate and we’ll try explaining the previous years where the holidays just didn’t work and Christmas was delayed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
